1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor having a monitor main body and a base member supporting the monitor main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor includes a monitor main body displaying a picture thereon, a base member supporting the monitor main body, and a link member allowing the monitor main body to be forward and backward tilted and adjusting a height of the monitor main body with respect to the base member.
On the other hand, according to a wide and rapid spread of computer systems, demands on monitors are also rapidly increasing. In relation to the increased demands on the monitors, there has been provided an arm stand to support a monitor, which is manufactured separately from the monitor and combined to the monitor, to thereby meet various users preferences. Further, a combining structure of the monitor and the arm stand has been regulated by VESA (video electronic standard association).
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor includes a base member 201 laid on a horizontal plane, a monitor main body 202 displaying a picture thereon, and a link member 210 linking the base member 201 with the monitor main body 202.
A lower part of the link member 210 is forward and backward tiltably combined to the base member 201 using a pair of fixing brackets 204 and 206, and an upper part of the link member 210 is fixed to the monitor main body 202.
Thus, along a direction of an arrow “A” in FIG. 1, the link member 210 can be forward and backward tilted relative to the base member 201, but the monitor main body 202 cannot be tilted relative to the link member 210. Therefore, in the conventional monitor, it is possible to adjust a height of the monitor main body 202, but it is inconvenient to adjust an angle of the monitor main body 202 with respect to the base member 201.
Contrary to the monitor shown in FIG. 1, it is possible that the upper part of the link member 210 is rotatably combined to the monitor main body 202, and the lower part of the link member is fixed to the base member 201. In this structure, it is possible to adjust the angle of the monitor main body 202, but it is inconvenient to adjust the height of the monitor main body 202.
However, in the conventional monitor, because the height of the monitor main body 202 is adjusted by rotating the link member 210 relative to the base member 201 and a size of the link member 210 should depend on a size of the base member 201, an allowable height adjustment of the monitor main body 202 is relatively small.
Further, in the conventional monitor, because the monitor main body 202 is not folded to the base member 201, a packing volume of the monitor cannot be decreased, thereby increasing costs for keeping and carrying the monitor.
Further, in the conventional monitor, because the base member 201 must be laid on only the horizontal plane, it is impossible to install the monitor onto an inclined plane, such as a wall, the arm stand for the monitor, etc.